


受难记

by A_Person_Who_Lives_On_Earth



Category: oedo kuipers - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, References to Mozart, Rough Sex, Spanking, oedo kuipers - Freeform, 乌豆
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:53:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24106258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Person_Who_Lives_On_Earth/pseuds/A_Person_Who_Lives_On_Earth
Summary: 是豆酥演完最后一场jcs，在回家路上被陌生人rape的情节。pwp短打4000字。
Kudos: 12





	受难记

**Author's Note:**

> 是搞豆文学；文笔一般；抹布警告；痛警告；rape警告；放置警告；公共场合警告  
> 至于这个rape豆的人，文中没有详细描写，您可以代自己想代的人吧hhh

演完最后一场Jcs，Oedo走下了台，婉拒了同组工作人员的聚餐请求，他连身上的红色“血迹”都未洗掉，就披上衣服回了家。  
像往常一样，Oedo一边哼唱着谢幕时的调子，一边快步走进了回家必经的巷子。  
这条巷子里没有路灯，正是午夜的十二点钟，巷子里的人家也都熄灭了灯火。  
整座维也纳都安静了下来，Oedo快步走着，耳边只能听到自己的脚步声，和轻柔的歌声。  
那个男人是在Oedo正陶醉在戏剧大功告成的喜悦中出现的。Oedo的脚步声和歌声掩盖住了男人故意放轻的脚步和呼吸，几乎是在一瞬间，Oedo便被捂了嘴巴，扯进了漆黑小巷的分岔路里。  
“闭嘴”，男人在Oedo想要出声求救的当口扯住了他的头发，Oedo吃痛地倒吸一口冷气，却也乖乖闭上了嘴巴。  
“没关系，他应该是想要劫财，我身上带了钱，但并不多，全部给他也不会有什么损失”Oedo想。  
然而，仅在几秒钟后，Oedo就意识到了自己的错误，因为那个男人开始试图撕扯自己的衣服，还把一只手直接伸进了自己的上衣里去。  
这天，Oedo穿了一身白色的休闲装，纯白色的T恤和裤子松松垮垮地挂在他的身上，以至于男人并未费什么力气，就将Oedo的领口扯下，露出他的半个肩膀。  
实际上，Oedo从未想过自己会遭遇这个，所以一时之间竟然忘了反抗，只愣在那里。  
Oedo用了半分钟的时间想明白了自己当前的际遇，当他的双眼恢复清明时，男人已经撩起了他的上衣，大手也已经覆上了他雪白的胸口。  
他的皮肤很白，白的似乎能看到皮肤下的血管。男人伸出手指轻轻碰触Oedo的乳首，和周围嫩白的皮肤不同，胸前的蓓蕾透出淡淡的粉红色，点缀在他近乎透明的胸口，美的像一幅油画。  
男人有些怔愣，也就在这怔愣的瞬间，Oedo开始剧烈地挣扎。他顾不上扯下自己被卷起的上衣——他几乎是拔腿就跑——可惜，男人眼疾手快地拽住了他的手臂，让他用尽全力也挣脱不得。他张开嘴想要求救，却看到男人云淡风轻地拿起手机。  
Oedo有些不明所以地盯着男人手机屏幕发出的幽蓝色光芒，随着男人手指的滑动，几张照片映在了Oedo的眼中。  
那是几张裸照，有的是他洗完澡后擦拭头发时的抓拍，有的是他偶尔裸睡时的偷拍，甚至还有一张他和女友做爱的照片。  
Oedo僵住了——他一动不动，任由男人将他拉回岔路，抵在墙上。  
他颤抖着嘴唇吐不出一句完整的话，甚至脑海中已经浮现出了男人将这些照片披露出去的情景，想到那些为他疯狂的姑娘们脸上或失望或鄙夷的表情。  
男人也暂停了手上的动作，端详着Oedo的表情和不自觉的颤抖，仿佛在看一件艺术品。  
大概几十秒后，男人松开了Oedo的手臂，满意地看着不再试图逃走的Oedo乖巧的样子。男人一只手卷起Oedo的上衣，另一只手则向他的腰胯处摸去。  
男人并不急于直奔主题，而是用指腹在Oedo的腰腹部游走，顺着他的腹股沟抚摸下去。Oedo的腰很细，皮肤也很娇嫩柔软，所以即使他那么瘦，摸上去却并不硌手。  
Oedo几乎是僵站在墙边，两条手臂也僵硬地垂下，眼睛直勾勾地看着前方。他脸上没有什么表情，眼睛却已经分泌出了几滴泪水，汇集在他的眼角，让他本就纯净的眼睛变得亮晶晶的。男人心下涌上一阵心软，怔愣片刻后扯下自己的领带蒙住男孩的眼睛。  
Oedo眼前一黑，更是多了几分害怕和委屈，刚才还迟迟不落的泪水这时却顺着他的脸颊流了下来。他不敢乱动，也不知道下一步会面临什么，只好一动不动地杵在原地，等待男人的安排。  
男人扯下Oedo的白色裤子，他的动作并不温柔，甚至在扯下裤子的时候，让裤子的拉链剐到了身前男孩大腿内侧的嫩肉，Oedo心头的委屈更甚，随之小声地呜咽了一声。  
男人一只手摁着Oedo的肩头，力气不算太大，但后者却很快理解了男人的用意，顺从地跪坐在地上。  
实际上，巷子里的地面并不那么平整，在光裸的腿碰触到地面的瞬间，又有几声细小的哼唧声从Oedo的嘴里挤出来。  
男人把Oedo的上衣整个脱下，又用它将Oedo的双手绑在身后。现在，Oedo已经近乎全裸地跪在了地上。他的胸口和脊背上还有演出jcs而画上去的鞭痕，和他胸前的蓓蕾一起点缀在近乎透明的皮肤上，美的惊心动魄，又显得如玻璃般易碎。而男人仿佛是将他忘了，并不再进行接下来的动作。  
被蒙住眼睛后，Oedo的听觉似乎放大了数倍。他听到男人的脚步声渐行渐远，又陷入了新的惊慌中——他几乎被恐惧笼罩了，他听到男人似乎弃他而去，只留下近乎全裸的他屈辱地跪在巷子里。在极度的慌乱下，Oedo尝试了几次，不仅没有能够把绑住自己手臂的上衣挣脱开来，也没能够成功地站起来。  
无助瞬间席卷而来，眼泪也像是突破了什么障碍一样迅速地流淌下来。Oedo小声地求救，却听不到一点回应。他想要大声咒骂那个将他带至此地的男人，而从小养成的良好教养却制止了他的做法。他努力地克制住自己的哭声，认命一般地跪坐在地上，脑海中下意识地幻想起天亮后自己被路人发现时的场景。Oedo感到寒冷，在他脑海中那些荒唐的遐想的催动下，Oedo更加剧烈地颤抖起来。他感觉自己要窒息了，极端的恐惧让他张开嘴巴大口呼吸，企图通过氧气的滋养让自己冷静下来，然而这并没有帮上他什么忙。不知道过了多久——对于男孩来说好像是过了一夜那么漫长——在男孩完全陷入绝望的时候，他听到了男人的脚步声。  
Oedo像抓住了什么救命稻草一般挣扎起来，他已经再顾不得什么矜持和修养。他本想大声谴责男人，然而几番挣扎后脱口而出的，却变成了细软的哀求。  
“先生……先生……求你……求求你……”他从未说过这样令人面红耳赤的话，自他发出第一个音节开始，他的脸颊就不可抑止地爬上了香艳的桃红，待他哼唧着说完这句话时，他几乎整个身体都变成了粉红色。  
Oedo一边呜咽，一边膝行着向发出声音的源头靠近。当他的膝盖感觉到男人皮鞋的凉意时，他稳住了自己的身子，抬着头想要看看自己安全感的来源，却依旧被领带挡住。眼前的黑暗似乎加重了Oedo的恐惧感，他控制不住地哭出声来，身体下意识地前倾，想要从男人的身体上获得些许温度。  
男人会意地扯下遮住Oedo视线的领带，如愿看到了被泪水充盈的蓝色眼睛。那双眼睛里有着惊恐和慌乱，也透露出几分令人不易察觉的依赖。男人微微弯下身子，手掌钳制住Oedo的下巴，端详几秒后又松开。  
Oedo讨好地蹭上男人的大腿，换来了后者几下状似温柔的抚摸。男人体贴的动作不久后就变成了绝对的控制和压迫，他突然用上力气，将男孩往自己的胯下压去。  
Oedo用牙齿咬下男人的拉链，又再接再厉地咬着男人的内裤边将之扯下，那个冒着热气的肉柱几乎是弹在了他的脸上。  
事实上，Oedo并不会口交，他忍着不断翻涌上的反胃感，屏住呼吸张开嘴巴，盯着男人的粗大怔了半天，才像下定了什么决心一样地吞进去。  
男人看着在自己胯下吞吐的青年，奖赏似的抚摸他的后颈，又猛的用力扣紧他的后脑勺。Oedo感觉自己被粗大的柱体顶的快要窒息，他眼睛瞪大，泪水也流的更凶了。喉咙被封紧的不适让他微微地挣扎起来，他努力用肩膀顶开一些男人的大腿想要获得些许空气，在男人松开他的瞬间，他大口地喘息，双眼通红着狠狠瞪向男人，却收获了男人响亮的一个耳光。  
Oedo又被吓着了，他的脸颊被男人的掌掴打到偏向一边，脸上轻微地肿起。Oedo低着头看着男人的亮面皮鞋，却被男人拽着头发被迫抬起头，他顺着男人的意思，用身体支撑着墙壁和地面，踉跄了一下终于站了起来，下一秒，又被男人摁在了墙上。  
Oedo几乎整个贴在了墙上。猛然接触到冰凉的墙面，Oedo娇嫩的皮肤霎时间起了一片鸡皮疙瘩。他微微张开嘴巴喘息，感受着男人的大手停留在他的臀瓣抚摸，又游走到腰际，褪下他的底裤。  
Oedo全身都暴露在了空气中，他又开始颤抖了。他感受着男人的滚烫在他的臀间磨蹭，正认命般地做好了被侵犯的准备，冷不丁又承受了男人大力的拍打。  
男人的手很大，也很有力度。他丝毫不留情面地拍向Oedo的臀尖，那片雪白的软肉几乎在被拍上的第一下就泛起了红。  
Oedo又痛又耻辱，他本能性地叫出声来，又极度害怕被别人看到他这狼狈的样子。他几乎要将自己的嘴唇咬破。  
男人嗤笑了一下，近乎粗暴地把两根手指一起送进Oedo从未被使用过的后穴。经过前面一系列的刺激，Oedo没费什么力气就吞下了男人的手指。  
男人的手指模仿着交合的动作在温热的穴肉里交剪扩张，Oedo的肠道也近乎本能地分泌出越来越多湿滑的肠液，随着手指的插入一开一合，仿佛在邀请男人的进入。  
“fuck”，男人低声骂了一句，用手掌托着身前青年的臀瓣，将自己深深埋进青年体内。  
Oedo咬着自己的唇瓣，还是没能抑制住身体被撑开时的那声痛呼。男人体贴地放慢了动作，温柔地抚摸Oedo的头发，又在他耳边喘息：“宝贝，放松些，你不是也正想要这个吗？”  
Oedo脸颊通红，深吸几口气，努力不去在意身后那个火辣辣的地方，也并不回答男人的轻佻的话。  
男人扶住Oedo的腰，在后者稍稍放松后大力地冲撞起来。Oedo从未体验过这种感觉，他感受到极致的痛楚，痛到他近乎昏迷，他感觉身体像是被撕开了一般，他全身都在剧烈地颤抖，眼泪更是流的一塌糊涂。  
男人亲吻着Oedo的脖子，并不在意他满脸的泪水和被自己咬破的嘴唇。他在Oedo的身体深处研磨，不时变换角度顶进，终于在蹭到某处时，听到Oedo变了调的呻吟。  
Oedo的声音很好听，此时带着恐惧、无助、痛苦和情欲的呻吟更是宛若天籁。男人更专注地摩擦那快要逼疯身下男孩的一点，两只扶着男孩腰身的手也向上游走，来到男孩胸前，照顾因刺激而早已挺立起来的粉色茱萸。  
Oedo没有能够撑住太久，被男人技巧性地顶撞十几下后，他就被带上了人生第一次干高潮。他全身都不可自抑地痉挛起来，几乎瘫软在男人怀里。他长大嘴巴，却发不出一点声音。  
Oedo无人照顾的前端几乎硬的流水，而后穴却依然被粗暴地使用。干高潮的余韵让他的后穴不停收缩，在阴茎进入时又紧紧绞住不忍松开。  
“骚货”，男人骂道，一边更加用力地撞击男孩的身体。男孩细长的腿几乎支撑不起身体的重量，身体依然在极度敏感的状态，而男人愈加快速的撞击几乎将他推进了情欲的地狱。他不知道自己高潮了多少次，只感觉到自己连手指都在颤抖。身体的快感让他抑制不住冲出唇畔的低吟，他哭着想要逃离，又被男人扯回，更加深入地被钉在男人坚硬的阴茎上。  
到了最后，Oedo几乎整个人都瘫软下去，意识也不甚清晰了。他被男人捞着腰操干，他的前端已经硬的发疼，却得不到男人的丝毫照顾。他小声地随着男人的插入低吟，反剪在背后的手也像寻找救命稻草一般，抓紧男人的手腕。  
感受到身下人的依赖，男人又是一声嗤笑，身下的动作却是不停。在连续几十下大力的冲撞后——Oedo感觉自己几乎要被撞碎了——男人终于射进了他的肠道。Oedo像是重获新生一般想要逃开，而他甬道里的软肉却在男人抽出的时候还不知餍足地咬着对方的阴茎。Oedo本就因性事而憋红的脸颊更是红的滴血，他甚至不敢转头看男人的表情——他知道那必定是鄙夷而轻蔑的。  
在男人抽身而出的那刻，Oedo就浑身脱力地跪在了地上。他大口喘息几次，才有勇气转头去看今夜带给他痛苦和欢愉的男人。那个男人依然西装革履，他蹲下来，解下绑住Oedo双手的t恤，用那件衣服清理了一下自己的下身，随即很快地整理好自己的西装。  
他就这么转身离开了，甚至没有再看Oedo一眼。  
Oedo像被抛弃的破布娃娃一样蜷缩在墙边，他的膝盖和小腿外侧因为地面的摩擦已经硌出了不少小血痕和红印，他的可怜的阴茎却因被强暴的快感依然胀痛，叫嚣着发泄。他下身湿的一塌糊涂，双腿也像失去了直觉一般使不上力气。  
Oedo并没有胆量继续在这里解决自己阴茎的需求，他慌忙穿上裤子，又在犹豫片刻后套上那件沾染着些许腥膻味的t恤，跌跌撞撞地继续往家里走去。


End file.
